


Lux Aurora

by SailorLlama



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLlama/pseuds/SailorLlama
Summary: The Shitennou are recruited to go on a mission to the city of Athens, which is under siege by creatures controlled by a duo of ex dark kingdom members, Tourmaline and Citrine. There, they meet Sailors Kordelphi, Zavetta, and Elpythia, who had sent a call for help to Luna and Artemis.
Relationships: Canon/OC, Kunzite/Zoisite, Nephrite/oc
Kudos: 1





	1. The Deal

A man with long, curly dark auburn hair looked out on the silver lake as the trees of Elysion blew in the wind. He was meditating, attempting to forget. To realize that he was was safe where he was. No harm could be done to him, nor could he do any harm to others. He was in solitary confinement, for the most part. 

As he sat by the lake, he thought of how when he was a general of the Dark Kingdom, crippling loneliness would not have bothered him. But, the thing he hated about Elysion was how he was constantly alone. Unless, of course, Helios decided to visit. 

Joining Beryl's ranks was the biggest mistake he ever made. Though, he occasionally wondered what drove him to succumb to her brainwashing in the first place. Whatever it may have been, Nephrite did not wish to recall it. 

"Hey, Nephrite." Exclaimed the voice of Helios. He turned around to see the white haired boy, holding a chess set. He sat down next to him and set the board down. Games with Helios often did not last long, and he usually ended up winning. Still, it was something to do. "Helios, I've been meaning to ask how the hell you got so good at chess." 

Helios moved a piece and Nephrite sat there for a moment, contemplating his first move. "I had a good teacher." He shrugged. The blue eyed man raised an eyebrow as the game continued. "Oh really? For some reason, I thought you were just born out of nowhere with all the knowledge you needed. Who was this teacher of yours?" Nephrite questioned. Helios shook his head. 

"I'm surprised you don't remember the priestess." The golden eyed boy shrugged. "Anyway, I'm not just here to play a game. I'm here because Mamoru has requested your physical presence. He wants you and the others to be returned to your bodies via the power of the silver crystal." He explained. 

"And Sailor Moon has agreed to this?" Asked a perplexed Nephrite, who was already trying to figure out how Masato Sanjouin's return would work out after him being a missing person for four years. Would he need to come up with a new persona? And how about that chocolate parfait he promised Naru? He didn't want to reignite her old flame for him... 

"Well, under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have. But, there's too much happening in Tokyo at the moment for her and the other senshi to head over to Greece and investigate something that may not be a universal threat-"

"I don't care what I have to do, I'm taking this chance to atone for my sins. To prove that I'm no longer under the control of chaos." Nephrite blurted out as he made his final move and whispered, "Checkmate."


	2. Human Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Going ahead and posting chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

Nephrite had returned from the absolute nightmare that was Elysion. It would have been more of a dream, if there was anyone there worth talking to besides his fellow Shitennou. Tiger's Eye was a piece of shit, Fisheye was on Zoisite's side, and Hawk's Eye was just overall annoying. Jadeite... he was alright. He hated to admit it, but he was fun to be around. Kunzite and Zoisite always seemed to talk about starting a family if they were ever reincarnated.

The dark auburn haired man thought about family for a moment; He must have some biological family, somewhere. For a moment, he thought of a distant memory. One that seemed so far from reach... He recalled homemade meals, Christmas mornings, and a feeling of overall comfort. 

Before he had succumbed to Beryl, Nephrite had been born as Pollux D'Vincent. He vaguely remembered his parents; a French-Canadian man named Pierre and a Brazilian woman named Lina. They deserved a better son. One that didn't go missing at the age of 17... sure, they had his elder brother... but Timothée was always picking fights with him and treating him like a nobody. His brother told him that their parents were secretly picking favorites, and that Neph sure as hell was not their choice. Tim was a certified asshole to him. 

He wished they could've switched places. He snickered thinking of how quickly the witch would've destroyed him, if the other Shitennou didn't get to him first... No. he couldn't think like that. That was the way the old, corrupt Nephrite would've thought. 

But, all that was in the past. Pierre and Lina were most likely dead. Timothée was god knows where... Neph didn't want to know where... 

The four Shitennou bowed to their prince, whose warm smile welcomed them back in the most inviting of ways. "I'm so glad you guys are back. I wish we had more time to catch up and just chat. However, this is kind of urgent, so we need to talk about the mission." Mamoru told the Shitennou as he sat back in his chair. 

Kunzite nodded his head. "Of course... What's going on in Greece?" He questioned his prince. 

Mamoru took a deep breath. "We received a distress call from a trio of Sailor Guardians in Athens, which is under siege. Someone is controlling thousands of creatures which have been feasting on the energy of innocents. Subsequently, killing civilians. These Senshi can't handle it alone, and putting more in would just seem suspicious. Plus, we believe you four would be better for the job since Tourmaline and Citrine were your subordinates." The black haired man sighed. 

"With all due respect, my lord, we believed Tourmaline and Citrine to be dead..." Jadeite sighed. 

Nephrite rolled his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to scream into a pillow at the mention of Tourmaline's name. "Well apparently they're not, and I'm not about to get harassed by Tourmaline again." 

"One of the Senshi is your biological niece, Nephrite. Do you want your only living relative to possibly die at the hands of some woman who was lusting after you for years?" Mamoru rubbed his temple and stood up. "Sorry... that was cold of me to say. I shouldn't have been so insensitive. I know I'm acting like this is all business, but it's not. I've just had a lot on my mind lately, with the wedding planning. I'm really happy to see you guys. I hope each of you can find your own happiness in all of this." He walked over towards them and pulled them into a group hug. 

"Thank you, Mamoru... for everything." Nephrite whispered. Though they had gotten into many fights through the years, he remembered how much he loved each of brothers. They weren't brothers by blood, but by an unbreakable bond. 

"So, when are we leaving for Greece?" Zoisite asked. 

"In the morning. Now, get some rest, you four. You're going to need it." Mamoru waved and left the room. 

Given what Mamoru had told them about the mission, it was definitely going to be long, sleepless night.


	3. Enter Athens

As dark clouds entered the upper atmosphere, a luminescent butterfly scanned the area for any signs of life. The people of Athens all seemed to be cooped up in their homes, hiding from the coming storm. This kind of weather was a warning... someone was making sure civilians knew what was about to happen. The butterfly perched itself on the head of a young woman with peach blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a dusty rose colored sailor's collar, and a sash of the same hue around her waist. "Did you find anything, Callalily?" The small creature flew off of her head and began leading her towards the old, crumbling ruins. 

As Kordelphi skipped along, she saw Elpythia and Zavetta standing in the middle of the Parthenon. Zavetta was a young girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wore an outfit similar to Kordelphi, but hers was mostly a dark gray with sky blue accents. She leaned down as she studied the quickly rotting corpse of a creature that strangely resembled a preying mantis, but it was humanoid sized with sharp talons and fangs. There were four sets of footprints headed towards the city. "Somebody was here, Kor... Do you think they're here to help?" Explained Zavetta.

As raindrop began to fall on their heads, Elpythia crossed her arms and sighed. "I think that's a lovely theory, Lizzy, but I doubt anyone was able to hear our cry for help." Ella transformed back into her normal form and turned around. Her shoulder length peach blonde hair blowing in the wind. "Anyway, Auntie Phoebe is going to be pissed if Thalia and I are out in the rain. You're welcome to look around for for whoever you think is here to aid us, but I'm headed home. Come on, Lia."

Thalia looked at her sister, and then smiled at Liz. "Actually, I'm gonna help her find whoever killed this Incurian." She shrugged. Ella nodded her head as she ran towards the town.

While the footprints should've been enough, the rain was beginning to wash them away. As the golden butterfly sat on Kordelphi's finger, she told her, "Callalily, lead us to the person who did this." Callalily obliged to her master's wish, and began to fly eastward.

_____

Kunzite stood at the front desk of the hotel where Mamoru had booked rooms for them. "My name is Akio Saitou, I believe my husband Edgar and I are sharing a room." He told the receptionist, who briefly looked up at the four men and fixed her glasses while she typed the name into the computer. 

"You'll be in room 17B, here's your key." She smiled as she handed a card to Kunzite. The two men walked off towards the hallway. Nephrite strutted up to the desk. "Pollux D'Vincent." He clarified. 

The woman gasped for a moment. "Are you perhaps related to Elizabeth D'Vincent? She's friends with my daughter!" The blue eyed man laughed a bit and nodded his head yes. "I'm her uncle, actually. This is going to be my first time meeting her."

"Your room number is 18B. Good luck, by the way." She chuckled and waved as Nephrite began walking towards the hall. He noticed a butterfly hovering in front of him. 

"Oh, hello Liz! Your uncle just got here!" The receptionist mused. The general of North America stopped in his tracks. 

'You've got to be kidding me' He thought. He turned around to see Liz standing next to a peach blonde woman. "Uncle! I'm so glad you're here!" She sarcastically exclaimed. 

Nephrite was absolutely mortified at the thought of being exposed for who he truly was. He was not expecting his niece to be there. He could definitely see the resemblance between her and himself. From the obvious hair and eye color similarities to some of the facial features. However, he couldn't help but wonder who the woman next to her was. She seemed a bit older, perhaps college aged. However, the way she carried herself made her seem overly confident, maybe even a bit self absorbed. 

Liz wondered who this man was, and why he was claiming to be her uncle when her father had never spoken of having a brother... they sure looked alike. But, something about him seemed... off. Was he really who he said he was? If he was her uncle, and her father had hidden him from her, why would he be secret in the first place? 

"Liz, you never told me you had an uncle!" Thalia shouted, not realizing how loud she actually was. She stared at him for a moment in awe, coming to the conclusion that he was not worth her time. Especially since Callalily had gone somewhere in the hotel building. He was a bit intimidating, but Thalia didn't believe he was capable of murdering an Incurian. Just as she was about to turn around, she noticed Callalily flying behind the slightly suspicious man. The peach blonde gasped. "Wait... you were the one who killed the giant preying mantis creature... right?" She whispered. Nephrite widened his eyes and motioned for the two to come with him to a more secluded place where they could all talk about the situation.


	4. Dinner

As Lizzy leaned on the wall, talking to her father on the phone, Nephrite and Thalia stood by the window and looked at the faint rainbow that had been created by the storm as they waited.

"You can stop circling him now, Callalily." Thalia told the small butterfly, who decided to rest on Nephrite's shoulder. "I think she likes me." He said as he looked back at the peach blonde woman, who laughed a bit. "Callalily doesn't usually like anyone except me. She's extremely shy..." She paused as she noticed how content her companion looked on his shoulder. "Though, I guess you're right; what's your name?" For a moment he contemplated which name he should tell her. Normally he would've said his birth name since he didn't know if he could trust her enough, but she was an ally who would've found out eventually. If he told her his true name, would he still be lying? But, it wasn't an alias... It was the only thing he really remembered being called. 

"Well, the name I'm used to is Nephrite." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. It was probably a strange name to her. She extended her hand and smiled. "I'm Thalia Acestorie, also known as Sailor Kordelphi!" He took her hand and shook it. Nephrite found her almost sickeningly sweet. 

Lizzy turned off her phone and walked over to the two of them. She took a deep breath. "Congrats Uncle Pollux, you're invited to dinner at my place. Thalia, you can come too if you want." She explained. 

-

As they arrived at the D'Vincent residence, nerves seemed to take over the dark auburn haired man. He hadn't seen his brother since a year before Beryl took him away. Would Timothée be happy to see him? Or would he be pissed at him for taking so long to get back? Walking up the steep driveway felt like it was taking an eternity. 

When they arrived at the porch, Lizzy rang the doorbell. When the middle aged man answered the door and invited the three in, he stared at Nephrite n complete awe. This was his baby brother who had been missing for so long, presumed to be dead by both the world and their now elderly parents. "Pollux." He mumbled. He wanted to ask him where the hell he had been all those years, but he didn't know if he was ready to know. Instead, he just pulled him into a hug. 

Nephrite had forgotten what affection felt like... what family was. He wanted to shove his brother away. The concept of love was far too much for him. But, he didn't push him off. He just let Timothée have his moment. "It's good to see you, Timothée. Mom and Dad... where are they?" Neph questioned his brother. 

"Mom is in a retirement home. Dad is in the hospital. I'll take you to see them both tomorrow. They'll be so glad you're here." Timothée smiled. 

"Sounds good." The blue eyed man frowned. There was a lot of information to process and it had been a long day. "I'm sorry, there's too much going on. I need a few minutes." Nephrite walked back outside and sat next to the garage, his head resting on his knees. 

Nephrite felt someone tap his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? Also,how do you know about sailor guardians anyway?" Lizzy sat next to her uncle. 

He looked at her and sighed. "In my past life, I protected a prince. But, for some reason I made a blood oath with a sorceress named Beryl." He hunched over for a moment, becoming visibly uncomfortable" went missing because she kidnapped me when I was seventeen. She brainwashed me and forced me to fight for her." Nephrite explained. 

"That sounds horrible." Elizabeth whispered. "I'm so so sorry you went through that. Do you remember why you made the oath in the first place?" He shook his head. 

"No. I do think I'm ready to go back in though." 

-

As Thalia waited in the living room, the sweet aroma of steak and buttery potatoes filled the house. Nephrite sat on the couch next to her. "This is gonna be a weird question, but would you be willing to model for me? I'm in a sketching mood." She asked him as she picked up a pencil and smiled. 

"Sure, I don't mind." He told her as she began to sketch something on a napkin. 

Thalia looked deeply into his intense blue eyes, studying the shape and creases. As she drew him, she noted how sharp his jawline was. He was undeniably attractive. But she couldn't think like that. They had just met, and for all she knew, he was probably a complete asshole. 

"So, do you have any hobbies besides killing monsters?" She questioned. 

He laughed a bit and told her, "I used to do a bit of origami and I attempted acting when I was in middle school." 

Thalia's eyes lit up after hearing him mention acting. "Oh, that's really cool!" She paused. "I'm actually an actress. I could hook you up with a ticket to Romeo and Juliet. I'm playing Juliet." She explained. 

"Oh, sounds fun! I'll think about it." He claimed, noticing how enthusiastic she was about it. She was the artistic type, that was for sure. He pondered for a moment about how she managed to make it to rehearsals consistently, being Sailor Kordelphi and all. Needless to say, he truly wanted to accept her offer. 

Lizzy popped in the room. "Dinner's ready!" 

The two stood up and walked into the dining room. Timothée motioned for his brother to sit next to him "So, Pollux, where have you been? It's been eleven years since you disappeared, you know... The last time I saw you was when you came with mom and dad to see Elizabeth for her third birthday." He didn't want to pester him about it, but it was important to know what happened. 

Lizzy watched as Nephrite grew pale. He was clearly uncomfortable. "Hey dad! The steak is really good!" She tried her best to change the subject. If her dad found out about Nephrite's past, he'd most likely figure out something was going on. She'd be grounded for life for sneaking out to fight incurians. 

Nephrite sighed at his niece. "Lizzy, thank you, but I need to tell him. I can't just keep avoiding this conversation."


	5. Explaining The Past

Nephrite explained how he had been taken by Beryl and trained to control his powers. How he had been brainwashed into believing he was alone in the world, his memories of his family taken from him. He recalled his demise at the hands of his supposed ally’s creatures. He tried not to mention the girl who had saved him by showing him the only kindness he knew at that time, because he knew it would just make him want to go get that chocolate parfait even more. Even if it had been six years and she had most likely forgotten him. “ I did terrible things. I regret them, but I know I can never fully return to who I used to be before I was taken by that witch. I manipulated, lied, and hurt everyone around me. Doing that stuff takes a toll on your morality.” He sighed. 

Timothée looked at his brother, visibly having a hard time not laughing at him. “Yea, I call bullshit on that entire story. You’re making up a fantasy to keep from thinking of whatever your real trauma is.” He chuckled. 

Liz put her hands in fists as Nephrite stood up and stormed out of the house. Since he was her ride, Thalia ran after him. 

“Papa, how could you say that to him?” The young girl gritted her teeth, trying to keep her cool. 

“My brother needs to get a grip on reality.” The short brown haired man muttered. 

“This is reality! I would know because I’m—” She barely stopped herself, praying that her father wouldn’t question her. 

Timothée raised an eyebrow. “You’re what?” Liz looked away. “Elizabeth! Tell me what you were going to say or you’re grounded!” 

Liz began to shake. “I’m Sailor Zavetta!” She cried. 

-

Thalia sat in the car with Nephrite as he drove towards her apartment building. It had been completely silent the entire way so far, and they were only halfway there. “If it makes you feel any better, I believe everything you said.” She told him. 

“Thank you. I guess the general public just wouldn’t get it, and my brother is the definition of general public.” Nephrite sighed. “Oh, by the way, where did Callalily go?” He asked, desperate to change the topic. 

The peach blonde pointed to the golden, butterfly shaped pin in her hair. “She can turn into objects. Callalily is my companion, weapon, and transformation item. Three in one.” She smiled. 

“That’s interesting. I’ve never heard of anything like that.” Nephrite contemplated the physics for how that worked for a moment, but shrugged it off. 

“Yea! She’s great. I can also summon a swarm of angry, man eating butterflies.” She mentioned. 

“That’s gruesome and I love it. Usually sailor guardians use bubbles or just throw their tiara at me.” He explained. 

“That seems impractical.” Thalia said, scratching the top of her head. As they reached the apartment building she looked at him. “Hey, have you thought about going to the play I mentioned?” She asked. 

“Yes, I’d love to go.” Nephrite told her.

As she walked out of the car and waved goodbye, he smiled. She was the first person he actually felt safe around since the night he died in Naru’s arms. 

-

Tourmaline clipped her nails whilst sprawled out on a vintage, crimson colored couch. Well, her nails were more or less claws. Thick, sharp, and painted at the tips with the dried blood of her victims. She loudly sighed, her eyes on her partner in crime, Citrine. He turned around in his chair and rolled closer to her, nearly getting in her face. “What do you need?! You know I’m trying to figure out what happened to this Incurian! Those wretched guardians couldn’t have done this…” He yelled as he went back over to his desk and continued tinkering with the corpse. 

“I’m just bored, Citrine. Everything sucks when we’re all on our own… I miss the good old days.” The blonde pouted. The black haired man rolled his eyes and continued to tap into the memories of the deceased creature. Every time he did this, it was like watching a movie. 

This particular incurian was older than most, and thus had more memories. He didn’t believe who he saw in the last memory. 

“Holy shit…” Citrine mumbled. ”They’re alive… the Four Kings of Heaven… they’re all alive!” 

Tourmaline looked up at Citrine, a stern expression on her face. “We need to let Arachne know.” She tried not to get angry at the mention of them, knowing the statement included Nephrite. She was fine with everyone but him being alive. 

He had left her at the altar, claiming he didn’t want to commit to a ‘vindictive bitch like her’. She had convinced herself that she loved him, when she truly only loved the idea of being with him. 

He taught her everything she knew. However, unlike him, she had not the slightest sliver of good in her. She was willing to kill for the sake of killing. Willing to take everything from anyone who got in her way.


	6. Tourmaline’ Attack

It had been two weeks since the shitennou arrived in Athens. Thalia peeked outside of the curtains for a moment, trying to catch a glimpse of Nephrite. She saw Ella, Cedric, and Phoebe. But he wasn’t there. She gave him a free ticket, he had to honor it. Right? The play was starting soon, he better get there. 

Just as the play was about to start, the actors took their places on stage. Thalia felt a bit nervous for a moment, but reminded herself she would do fine. All those rehearsals weren’t for nothing. As the curtains opened, she saw Nephrite seated next to Cedric. She smiled.   
The lights began to flicker on and off. Suddenly, the fake chandelier fell down on the stage. Three dark, hideous spider-like incurians jumped down right next to Thalia. Instead of trying to fight back, she froze. Spiders… why did it have to be spiders? 

When he saw the incurians threatening her, the first friend he made in Athens, Nephrite stood up and ran up on the stage, pushing Thalia out the way. “Run!” He told her, summoning his sword and fighting the creatures as the audience scrambled to get out, but they were stuck in their seats. Every time they tried to get up, there was more pressure. Ella realized there seemed to be some sort of magic force keeping them from getting up. “Cedric, this is Citrine’s power, right?” She whispered. Her brother nodded his head. 

Taking this as an opportunity to transform, the blonde ran backstage. “Callalily!” She screamed, trying to summon the butterfly. She had left her on her vanity backstage. 

“Looking for something?” Taunted a platinum blonde woman with green eyes. She sat on the vanity with her legs crossed, holding Callalily by the wings. 

“Give her to me, Tourmaline.” Thalia cried. “You… you ruined everything!” 

“Ah, I see… You’re trying to impress Nephrite.” She chuckled. “You see, I was like you once. I thought he was interesting, attractive… he was kind to me, too. Until he crushed my heart into a million little pieces.” Tourmaline looked at her nails and Thalia tightened her fist. “Just like this.” The evil woman put Callalily on the ground and dug her heel into her, picking her off the ground and ripping up her remains. 

Thalia screamed, sobbing. Without her, she was powerless. She curled up into a ball, accepting defeat. 

When Tourmaline clawed her in the back, Thalia yelped. Blood dripped down her spine. The green eyed villain kicked her around the room multiple times, laughing maniacally each time. Thalia held her arms up to try and block her from kicking her in the face. The platinum blonde stomped on her leg, and Lia cried out in pain. Was this the end? Was she going to die at the hands of that terrible woman? At the rate it was going, she would surely lose at least a pint of blood. The cuts were deep, but with Tourmaline using her as a punching bag she had become numb to the piercing pain. 

“You’re so pathetic. When I’m done with you, I’m going to go rid the world of that bastard called Nephrite. He’ll be more of a challenge.” She snickered. 

Just as Thalia accepted her fate, she listened to the sound of a skull cracking. Then, Tourmaline fell to the ground. 

She heard him call her name. “Thalia! Are you okay? Thalia?” He said softly. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then, everything went black for her. 

Nephrite picked her up and began carrying her away from the scene. Tourmaline wouldn’t be unconscious forever. 

Thalia had been nothing but kind to him, and he wasn’t going to lose a friend. She was losing a lot of blood and desperately needed stitches. Seeing her in this state made him feel terrible… he felt like he’d seen something similar before. 

-

Kunzite and Zoisite looked at Nephrite as he took another shot of whiskey. He slammed his glass on the counter. Jadeite sat in a chair, trying not to laugh at Neph. 

He was angry. Really, really angry. Tourmaline nearly killed her. Thalia needed too many stitches to count and had a broken leg. 

“What’s so fucking funny, Jadeite!?” Nephrite shouted. 

“You, caring about someone other than yourself. That’s funny as hell.” The blond snickered. 

“How about I go pull Thetis out of the abyss and get Tourmaline to beat the shit out of her? How would you feel then?” He raged. 

Jadeite slumped down in his seat. 

Kunzite sighed. “Nephrite, just try to get some rest. I’m sure tomorrow will be better.” 

The brunet took a few deep breaths. “Okay. I’m sorry for calling you three in here only to yell at you.” 

“Oh, it’s fine. By the way, why don’t you get her some roses?” Zoisite wheezed.

The silver haired man gave his ginger boyfriend a look that could only be described as a death stare. Jadeite laughed a bit, but quickly realized that he shouldn’t piss Nephrite off anymore. 

“No. Goodnight.” He firmly replied to Zoi”s comment before pushing them out of his suite. 

Nephrite almost opened the door and yelled down the hall to make sure Zoisite knew that Thalia was just his friend. Nothing more, nothing less. However, maybe he’d send her a card or something. Though flowers did sound nice too… just not roses.


	7. Memories

Thalia woke up in a rather uncomfortable hospital bed with aching pains in her leg. They told her it was fractured. That she would be on bed rest for three more days and she couldn't do any kind of physical activities for a month. 

Lia sobbed thinking about Callalily. Without her, she was a mere human. In her mind, she was no longer Sailor Kordelphi. Her duties were no more. Even if she was supposed to do something, she couldn't. She didn't want to. All she wanted was to live a normal life, but she knew deep down Tourmaline would come after her to finish her off. 

As she sighed, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She saw Nephrite walk in the room, holding a bouquet of yellow and red tulips and a bag from McDonald's. 

"I thought I'd bring you something, hospital food sucks." He told her, pulling up a chair and sitting down beside the bed as he placed the floral arrangement and fast food on the side table. 

The peach blonde tried to dry her tears. "Thank you." She paused. "For this and what you did the other night, if you hadn't intervened I'd be-" 

"You'd be dead." He sighed. Thalia nodded her head in shame. 

He was worried about her... though every time he thought about the incident, his blood boiled with hatred for Tourmaline. He thought of how his ex used telepathy to make sure he heard every word of their conversation whilst he fought off 3 incurians, unable to reach the woman who was so kind to him, even after finding out his true self. 

She reminded him of Naru Osaka... no, perhaps it was Naru Osaka that reminded him of her... 

Nephrite sat in the chair for a moment, practically paralyzed in shock as a flood of memories hit him of the priestess Helios had mentioned. Her name was Analeya. He loved her, despite their respective duties which called for them to never fall in love. 

It was Zoisite who killed her out of sheer anger at his hypocrisy. The ginger shitennou wanted to be with Kunzite, but when he asked Nephrite about his thoughts on it, he simply told Endymion about the ordeal. 

When Zoisite found out about Analeya, he kidnapped her. Nephrite's returning memories stopped for a moment but when he looked back at Thalia, her throat seemed to be uncontrollably bleeding. An illusion, but it was a reality back in the silver millennium. 

Nephrite threw his arms around Thalia and hugged her, sobbing. 

"Are you okay...?" She asked. Lia was a bit confused, but hugged him back anyway. She was trying to comfort him to the best of her ability. 

"I just remembered something... from my past life." 

"I see... what was it? If you don't mind me asking." She wondered if he would be okay with telling her such private information. They were friends, but that past life stuff seemed pretty personal... 

"I remembered you... You were the priestess who trained Helios." He whispered. 

Thalia thought for a second. Something about the term priestess and the name Helios. "Oh my god. I remember him. He was such a sweetheart." She told him. "And you... Nephrite, I..." She reeled as both good and bad memories came back to her. "I remember everything! You recalled our love too, didn't you?" She caressed his cheek. 

He leaned in even closer and kissed her, trying to process the fact that he had found his true love again. This time he wouldn't let anything happen to her. 

"Does that answer your question?" Nephrite smiled, promising himself that she would never find out that he sold the souls of both him and his fellow shitennou just so she could one day come back to him.


End file.
